universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Somari
Entrance Adventure 7 Somari drops onto the battlefield slowly. Special Attacks Neutral B - Electric Discharge Somari crouches down and unleashes a rapid discharge of electricity. However, to keep this going, you have to rapidly tap B. Obviously, anyone who makes direct contact with Somari will be getting stunned. Those who are stunned can be used like shields. If you perform this in the air, you will somehow become suspended until you stop the sequence, which will prevent you from recovering, unfortunately. However, there's an exception if you hit an opponent with this while in the air. Side B - Squirrel Fire Somari chucks a giant-ass fireball forward. Unlike Mario's fireballs, these fireballs defy gravity like Luigi's fireballs, but they also fly forward at an insane speed, doing twice as much damage as Mario's fireballs as well as zipping past opponents. Hold B to hold a fireball, which allows you to walk around with it and even shoot it upward. Keep in mind you only have 4 fireballs, so use them well. Fortunately, Lawl Food refills your stock. Others just fill 1 stock while your own fills it all back up. You can use this move while facing a large item to pick it up and toss it around like the fireballs. You can also hide in it for 5 seconds, and anyone who touches your camouflage gets harmed slightly. Up B - Pipe Dream Physics An upward warp pipe erupts where Somari is. At first it's your basic set piece that you warp to upon reinput. However, anyone dashing by it will be altered in the speed department for 10 seconds. For Somari and his allies, the speed is doubled while for everyone else, the speed is cut in half, making this great for edgeguarding. Opponents are capable of destroying the pipe, which can kill the effects early, otherwise it stays for 15 seconds. Without a pipe, you just shoot up the pipe that warps you to the set pipe. Down B - Spin Dash Somari does the trademark maneuver Sonic is known for. While you may be disgusted by this move, it does have differences from Sonic's. For starters, you only go in this straight line without being able to turn the other cheek or jump. To compensate, you hit the brakes at the edge/offscreen part. In the air, you do the same straightforward line only at a consistent speed, and then make a stop that leads to this 5-second floating that can be cancelled with a jump. Lastly, press A during the charge-up frames to shoot a light blue disc. It cancels the charge-up, and you have to wait 5 seconds to shoot another. Final Smash - RUSB-64 Somari dashes out and comes back with the final boss from Super Mario World 64. You are only able to move on it through jumping, but you can stomp an opponent into the ground. Press A to shoot three Bullet Bills, which go in different patters. Press B to leave behind this poison mushroom that will follow the nearest opponent. Be aware that while your mouth is open, you can get hurt at the top. This nonsense lasts you 10 seconds. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Stahp!" KOSFX2: *M3AtW/M4SO death jingle* Star KOSFX: *screams* Screen KOSFX: *squeak* Taunts Up: *holds aloft his sword for a bit* Sd: *looks upward as some wings on his cap flap* Dn: "Mario!" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *strikes his box art post in front of a signpost with his face on it* 2. *"juggles" the Chaos Emeralds* 3. *crouches down and flashes a peace sign repeatedly* "You're unlucky to have to fight me." Failure/Clap: Piranha Plant Burst Standard Attacks Neutral Jabs: Master Fighting 2 Dash Attack: Flying Kick Smash Attacks *Sd - Grand Dad's Club *Up - Push Start to Rich! *Dn - Dual Tomahawks Tilt Attacks *Sd - Kick *Up - Uppercut *Dn - 14 Staff Fire Aerial Attacks *N-Air - Sonik Insta-Shield *F-Air - Mari Jump Light Kick *B-Air - Mari Jump Hard Kick *U-Air - Aerial Cartwheel Kick *D-Air - Cape Dive Throws *Grab - Yossy's Tongue *Pummel - Small Mushroom *Forward - Sonic Boom...? *Back - Tossed Away *Up - Green Wave *Down - Lariat Misc. *Ledge Attack - Mari Light Kick *100% Ledge Attack - Mari Strong Kick *Ground Attack - Mari Crouch Hard Punch *Trip Attack - Mari Close Hard Kick Snake Codec Colonel: "Snake, you know who that is?" Snake: "Uh...is that supposed to be Mario?" Colonel: "That's Somari the Adventurer." Snake: "Is he a mutant, or is he just into costumes?" Colonel: "Somari made his first appearance in 1994 as a bootlegged fusion of Sonic and Mario. And since then, he's become a worldwide phenomenon among bootleg video game enthusiasts. There's probably not a single one of them who doesn't know Somari. He's that famous." Snake: "Ugh, I remember now. That cheap Chinese game makes my skin crawl." Colonel: "This is a once-in-a-lifetime chance, Snake. Get out there and show him what you can do. It's the only way to live a life without regrets." Snake: "Got it." Character Description There's a new actor to speed Lawl, and his name is Somari. You may be thinking "What the hell is a Somari?" Well, he's an Adventurer with the likeness of Mario, only a bit more lanky and blue. Also, far more fast. He's the main topic of choice for anyone willing to discuss bootleg games of old, and he's able to speed upward when he approaches upward slopes and walls. He's got the airwalk when he bounces off a spring, and he's learned a few tricks up his sleeve. Oh, and did I mention that he's a motivational speaker? Just look on the back of his game's box. Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps *3D Blast 5 *Fourth Boy (based on Super Boy's Angery form from Super Boy 4) *Hot Jams (based on Fire Mario in Super Mario Bros. 2 for the SEGA Genesis or Mega Drive depending on your nationality) *The Adventurer 7 (based on Sonic in Sonic Adventure 7) *Second World Hero (based on Mario and Sonic's sprites in World Heroes 2) *Martin's Funny Dino (based on Yossy from Kart Fighter) *H.I. Al Jr. (based on the red Sonic at the start of Super Mario Sonik 2) *Radical Bro (based on Mario in the Super Bros. 16 title screen) *Pocker Hand (based on Pocker Mali) *Speed Hummer (based on Hummer Team's mascot) *I know Kung Fu x10! (based on Super Bro 10 Kung Fu Mari's boxart character) *Start Rick Quick (based on Fortran) Victory Theme SSB4 - Super Mario Bros. Victory Theme Stage NES Pirate Lands - Green Hill Zone Relic Speed Shoes Lawl Food King's Acorn Trivia *Somari's moveset (and pawlette swaps) is mainly derived from other Mario and Sonic bootlegs out there. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Cults Category:Hummer Team Category:Somari Category:Male Category:Bootleg Category:Heroes Category:Chinese Category:Fast Characters Category:WTF Characters Category:Red Category:Blue Category:White Category:Lawl Galaxy Category:Team SV33 Category:Supposed to be a joke but isn't Category:Finizer Reviewed Category:Hacked Characters Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Lawl Galaxy Video Movesets Category:Bootleg Bash Category:Parody Characters